


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [41]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Fraser drinks RayK's coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> neu111 wanted to see what would happen if Fraser drank RayK's coffee, so here you are.


End file.
